Spring Summer AUTUMN
by sandihart
Summary: Autumn after Fallout.
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever happen to Autumn? Is she pregnant? Did she get over her alcohol addiction? This is what I think would happen to Autumn after that dinner where she meant her many siblings and mother. Everyone is still at the table. Same day. I don't know how long I will make this be. This is going to be only about Autumn, but it will have other characters. I don't own any of these character; Ellen Hopkins does. I just love how.**

Kristina is me and I'm Kristina. Anytime I look at her I feel like I looking in a mirror. I don't want that feeling. She could careless about her kids. I didn't want to be like that. She was a drinker. I don't want to rely so much on drinks. She had sex before marriage. I was most likely pregnant because of that.

I need to check that out by the way. I need to see if I'm pregnant. I had to find out. I needed to talk to the possible father.

I needed help. I looked around the table. Nikki and Nikki's mother. No, didn't know them well enough. Hunter. No, he's a boy. Grandma Marie and Grandpa Scott. They were too old. Kristina and Trey. No, if they knew I was like them; I'd die of embarrassment. My Aunts and Uncle. No, they wouldn't get it. The little boys, whose names I can't remember. Defiantly no. That only left Summer.

I could think of a billion reasons on why not. In all actuality she was my best choice. I needed help. We should bond. I wonder if Grandpa Scott will let us use his car. Maybe he won't and then I want have to do this.

No. I couldn't hope that way. I needed to figure this out. The sooner the better. At least I would know.

"Summer, can you come outside with me. I need some air," I asked.

She gave me a confused look, but followed me outside. I told her my situation slowly. She was quiet for a moment. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"I just might need one too. I didn't think about it till now. " She finally answered me.

"Do you think we can borrow someones car?" I asked. "I mean without telling anybody."

"I'm not sure. Let's ask."

We both went inside. I let Summer ask if we could borrow a car. No one answered. I suggested we take Trey's. He and Kristina we're only noticing each other. It was easy to get the keys and sneak out.

Summer seemed worried. I was worried too. What if we didn't get back in time for desert.

"What will you do if your pregnant?" asked Summer.

I thought for a moment, because this is something that never crossed my mind. "I don't know. How about you?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Spring, Summer, AUTUMN. Autumn after Fallout. She and Summer went to the drugstore in a car "borrowed" from Trey. It is the next day. When I say Kristina is horrible; I'm saying that from point of view of her children. That what I think her children would think of her. So here is the next**** chapter...**

I have to get a hold of Bryce. He needs to know. He should have been the first to know, but Summer asked. I pregnant and I have no idea what I going to do. I don't know who to tell.

I tried and tried for hours and hours to call him. He wouldn't answer his phone. Oh how much I hate him. I wonder what would happen if I left him a message telling him I'm pregnant.

Because of him, I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm worried sick about what my Aunt and Grandpa. To make matters even worst I really wanted a drink.

I laid there for a moment thinking. Somewhere in that process my thoughts shifted to my mother. I just meant her. I had one meal with the lady and I learned to much about her. I learned I was like her.

I learn she too is addicted to alcohol. She had sex before marriage too. We both got pregnant because of that. I don't want to be anything like her. She is horrible. If she is horrible than I'm horrible too. Aren't I?

Summer tossed in the bed next to me. We were in a hotel room that we were sharing with Kristina. Grandma Maria and Grandpa Scott were paying for it. They put us in with her, because of that. Or that what she said. I believed she wanted to make sure she wouldn't make anymore babies soon.

I got out of bed. I just realized I had to share a bathroom with two other girls. I got in the shower and was out in less than ten minutes. I got dress in a pair of my old jeans. They barely fit. I couldn't bottom them up. I pulled my favorite pink sweater over it so no one could tell.

I was about to call Bryce and leave a message when an annoyed Kristina started pounding on the bathroom. I gathered my stuff and ran out. I had no one idea on what to do. I didn't want Summer knowing I wasn't still seeing the father of my baby.

I went to the corner of the room and dialed Bryce's number. Right before it went to voice mail, he answered. "Quit calling me, Autumn. I don't want to talk to you anymore. You lied to me. I can't forgive you for that."

"Bryce I'm pregnant. I know that the baby is yours."

His response was short before he hung up, "Why should I care?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3. I think this is the final chapter. It's the closing. Anyway Bryce, the father of Autumn's baby, said he didn't care that she was pregnant. When I call Bryce a meanie it's because he doesn't care about his children and refuses to see them. I thought that's what I would think if I was in Autumn's shoes. That about it. So here is the final chapter.**

We were at the hospital. I was giving birth to twins. One is a boy and the other is a girl. After about a week I told my Aunt I was pregnant. She was mad. She didn't talk to me for weeks. I couldn't blame her. You'll think I'll learn from Kristina. I did, but not fast enough.

Finally my Aunt started talking to me again. It took a while, but she did. She brought me to my doctors appointments. Now she was here with me while giving birth. Summer was with her. We still e-mail each other, so I choose her to be the Godmother.

They, the twins, were born at 4:59:59 and 5:45:35 on April 29. The boy was born first, then the girl. The boy's name was Beau Garcon. The girl's name was Elle Estbelle. They both had brown hair and green eyes. And most importantly, they were both healthy.

I was living with my Aunt and her husband. She helped me take care of the twins. It is funny how someone could be so mad at you for one thing, or two in my case, then help you out so much. I feel like I ruined her life.

As for Bryce, we don't talk anymore. Every month I get a child support check from him. My Aunt took him to court, and using the phone call, got him visitation. Not that he ever even tried to visit our twins.

I don't get what I ever saw in the guy. He is a big meanie. I know I need to get over it now, but my first love ripped my heart out. It is hard to feel better. I never had time to heal.

At times like these I really needed a drink. Thinking about the guy who hurt me. Who didn't give me time to heal. What I would give for one glass of wine. No! I haven't had a drink since I left my uncles house with Trey. I doing really great.

As the days flew by, I watched the twins grow up and get older. I stopped drinking. Eventually I got married to the most wonderful guy and had a couple more children. We moved out of my Aunt's house and got one of our own. Everyday I grew less and less like Kristina. For that I was happy.

Meeting Kristina did help me. And with that I end my story.


End file.
